Claimed
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve goes to a party single. Leaves in a relationship. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was having a party at Stark Tower, celebrating its re opening. Everyone was there: Clint, Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Steve. The former three each with Bobbi, Jane and Betty at their sides, respectively.

Steve's situation was much different. Tony had invited half a dozen super models to the celebration, and they were all over Steve. Clint watched this, bemused.

"Looks like the captain is a favourite amongst the ladies." Bobbi said.

"Yup. But it appears none of those women will be going home with him." he replied. Bobbi looked at him.

"How do you mean?"

Clint pointed towards a woman with short red hair and wearing a yellow leather jacket glaring towards Steve, arms folded.

"Natasha?"

"Yup. I know that look. She's either trying to get information out of someone or...she's insanely jealous."

Bobbi smirked. "Steve's quite the lucky guy, with all those women lusting after him."

"Either way, Natasha gets what she wants. 100 percent of the time."

* * *

Steve squirmed in his seat as the models chatted idly, asking him about his experiences.

"Listen, ladies, I kinda want to lay down for a moment. Ive been awake since 4 am."

"Of course, Stevie." a model named Patricia responded, ushering away her friends. Steve took off his leather jacket and lid down, closing his eyes. Not 10 minutes later, a loud clap rang out, causing Steve to shoot up. Tony stood there, another model next to him.

"Capsicle, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This is Danika. She's Irish."

"How do you do?" she asked, offering her hand.

However grumpy he was, he couldn't be rude to a lady. "Ma'am." He slid on his jacket and stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you, but I think I'm gonna turn in."

"Why not let me give you a back rub." she said flirtatiously. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You seem a bit-oh."

Steve turned around in confusion, ignoring a small chuckle from Tony. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you were taken." Steve further looked confused as she walked away. Clint walked towards him.

"Do you know what happened?" Steve asked him.

"Kinda. Just don't try hitting on any women for quite awhile. Look at your jacket."

Steve took off his jacket and looked at the back. A white sticker in the shape of a spider was on it, with red wording on it.

_Property of Natasha Romanoff. Any attempt to date, flirt or hit on will result in dire consequences._

Steve looked back to Clint. "What does this mean?"

"It means I like you, dummy." Steve turned around to see a smiling Natasha walk towards him.

Steve couldn't help but smile himself. He had a bit of a soft spot for her.

"Miss Romanoff, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Now you do." she said, pulling him by the shirt to bring him closer and kissed him. He reciprocated. As they broke off, he lifted up his jacket.

"So this sticker can come off, right?"

"Nope, it's there forever."

Steve jokingly sighed. "It's my favourite jacket."

"That boasts the name of your favourite girl." she replied. Now come on, let's get going."

She wrapped her arm around his and led him out of the party, leaving Clint and Tony smiling. A group of models walked past them.

"Let's have some fun." Tony said, rubbing his hands together.

"Excuse me?" Pepper and Bobbi stood, arms folded.

Tony and Clint stood for a moment.

"Run?" Clint whispered.

"Run." Tony replied and they bolted away.

Pepper laughed. "Men."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was sitting at an outside cafe, flipping through a magazine. She was waiting for Steve to arrive. He was 10 minutes late.

As she waited, two men approached her.

"Care for some company, hottie?" one asked, sitting down in front of her, as the other sat down beside her.

"I would not." she replied, not looking up from her magazine.

"But surely you do. Women with beauty such as yours should always a man with her."

"I think I can fend for myself."

The other piped up. "Maybe he's not your type. I, for one can guarantee I am."

She gave a sideways glance towards the guy before looking back towards her magazine. "In you dreams."

The guy in front stood. "I was hoping not to resort to this, but I have to insist you go out with me."

Natasha sighed and stood up, the guy to her side starting to get up as well.

"Look, I am trying to be pleasant and not cause a scene, but if you don't get lost now, I'm gonna have to cause one."

"That a fact?" he said, standing his ground as his friend went behind her. Seconds later, his eyes went wide.

"Uh, Gene, I think we take her advice."

"Why, Nick? She's about to accept."

"No, Gene, I really think we should leave her alone."

Natasha turned around to face the other man. "Why is that Gene's friend?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as Gene himself went wide eyed.

"You know Nick, you're right. We're just gonna go." and with that they fled.

Natasha tried to figure out what just happened, when a thought occurred to her and a small smile lit her face. She took off her yellow leather jacket and looked at the back of it. A white sticker in the shape of a shield was plastered on it

_Under watch of Captain America. Any attempt to hit on will result in a near death experience._

Natasha heard footsteps behind her. She turn to see Steve approaching her.

"You're late." she said.

"Sorry about that. See you discovered my little message."

"Two scared players spotted it first. I'm guessing this is revenge for the message I left on your jacket."

He turned around to show the spider sticker on his jacket. "You were right about it not being able to come off."

"So that means mine can't come off either?"

"Well," he said, playfully shrugging, "it can if you want it to."

Natasha looked at her jacket before slipping it back on. "I think I can live with it." she said before kissing him. "Come on, we don't want to be late." as she took his hand and they walked away into the bustling crowds of Manhattan.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been five months since Steve and Natasha begun dating. They lived in such a harmony that one could say they were a married couple.

As she walked down one of Manhattan's streets, she could feel people smiling as she past. It baffled her. She turned around to see if something was behind her when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." she apologized, turning to the man she collided with.

"It's alright. By the way, congratulations. Natasha." he said before walking away

"How did he know my name?" she thought to herself. People continued smiling at her until she thought of the sticker on her yellow leather jacket.

"Must be admiring it, but it doesn't say my name." she said to herself, taking off the jacket to look at Steve's message. But there was something else underneath of it.

_Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me? - Captain America/Steve_

Natasha looked straight up, looking around for Steve. He came walking up to her, a timer in his hand.

"4 hours and 29 minutes. Was worried you might never see it."

She remained silent.

Steve produced a ring from his pocket. "What do you say? I sure as hell won't find anyone else I want to-"

She interrupted him by kissing him. A wild cheer erupted from the crowd.

She broke of and eagerly allowed Steve to slip the ring on her finger.

"Can that one come off?" she asked, in regards to the second sticker.

"Yeah, But the other one never will."

"I think this seals the deal." she said, indicating her ring. "Well, I think we should start telling people."

"Yup. Shall we, Miss Romanoff?"

"That's Mrs. Rogers to you, bub."

He smiled and kissed her again. He lifted her up and carried her back to Stark Tower to spread the good news.

_fin_


End file.
